What do you mean, 'Not Finished'
by Lady Lemonade
Summary: Takuya and Kouji wonder why they keep going out, forget about it, and end up together again in an entirely different way. Not to mention why their age keeps going up, and down. Could it be because... Gasp! Someone left a fic unfinished?


Why You Need To Finish Your Fics!!

A One-Shot by Lady Lemonade, the lover of… soda??

Disclaimer/Notes/Warnings: Nope, I don't own Digimon! This is what happens when you don't finish what you started… tsk tsk. It's a SHORT parody, so anything said is pretty much a joke. It speaks of shounen-ai, and shoujo-ai, but there's nothing that really happens.

-

-

"Kouji?" Takuya asked, flicking the other boy in the forehead.  
"What?" Kouji growled, looking at the brunette next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Takuya asked nervously.

"Sure."

"…why the hell am I going out with you and about… who knows how many other people? Some I don't even KNOW?" He asked, and Kouji tilted his head.

"…good question. In fact, why do we keep going out, suddenly forget, and by some weird twist end up going out again through an entirely different yet still corny way?" Kouji pondered, getting curious about this himself.

"Let's go ask people!" Takuya cheered, then jumped up off the couch.

"…why???" Kouji blinked.

"Because I want to know! I mean you and me got together at least 180 different times! And yet… we somehow forget about it… and our age changes, and then goes back, then changes… that can't be normal. Lets go find out!" The brunette grinned, and then dragged a reluctant Kouji along. Personally, the bandana guy only wanted to know why his hair kept changing color. One day it would be blue, the next it would be black…

"Fine…" He gave in, and was then dragged around. They went into a computer store, and they each went around asking people why nothing seemed to stay constant. And more importantly, why the hell they were speaking English even though they were living in Japan. They didn't really understand this…

"I don't know." An older guy shrugged, with large wild brown hair. He then stopped, and tilted his head. "In fact… me and this guy got together at least 800 times… in fact… I think I got married to four different girls too… but… weird…" The guy then went quiet, and began to think about other matters. It was true… Takuya variably saw this other brunette with several other people. He never asked any questions, because before now he never remembered. Or he did and thought nothing much of it… ah well.

"Why don't you ask one of those weirdos who hang out at Downtown Yaoi? They usually have an interesting idea as to what's going on…" A blonde guy called over, and then went back to his computer. Exchanging scared glances, Takuya and Kouji decided to chance it. They would go where no straight man has gone before. Wait. Were they straight? Part of their minds said yes, another said no. Then there was that part that was still trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Off they went… to the unknown territory. Which they've already treaded. Or had they? Errr… know what, they don't know. At all.

"Kouji… your hair is blue again." Takuya pointed out, and Kouji sighed.

"Why does it keep changing color!?" Kouji scowled.

"Beats me." Takuya shrugged, as it returned to black.

"Hey… what's this?" Kouji asked, picking up a manga someone left on the ground. Upon further inspection he realized it was a doujinshi of Takuya and… Junpei?! AHHHHHHHHH!!! "…do I want to know?" He asked, showing it to his brunette friend, who shuddered.

"I don't know…" He said, then took out a match and burned it. "Bwahahahah! Die you fiend!" With that, he ran in circles cackling. It was official. He lost his sanity. Kouji mourned the loss of it, now he was going to be dragged around by a nutcase. Another thing caught his eye, and then he reached down and picked it up. "Hey…" He murmured.

"What is it?" Takuya asked, regaining his sanity for the moment.

"It's has this thing called a disclaimer on it… something about not owning Digimon… candy… shounen ai… shoujo ai… hey, Takuya?" Kouji asked, a spark of fear in his eyes.

"Yeah?" The brunette tilted his head, then looked over. Horror covered every inch of his face as he realized what had happened.

"…someone left an unfinished Fanfiction!" Kouji screamed, then all went black. No one knows what happened afterwards, perhaps because the author/ress was too lazy to continue. Or maybe… just maybe… the writer lost interest. And that truly is a shame. Or perhaps the writer got a life, which is amazing. Those are rather hard to get. Now Takuya and Kouji shall forever know they are merely figments of imagination, and psychotic people with no lives control their lives to make up for what they lack.


End file.
